


Let's Talk About Girls

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Sirius s'ennuie, il veut parler des filles avec Remus, mais la conversation dérape sur quelque chose de plus intéressant... Sirius a été un très vilain garçon..





	Let's Talk About Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's talk about girls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368127) by Demonsblade. 



**Let’s Talk About Girls**   


-

“Remus ?”

“Hmm ?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”

“Eh bien, voyons voir. Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil préféré. J’ai un livre à la main. Je suis en train de regarder fixement ledit livre. Qu’est-ce que j’ai l’air de faire ?”

“Ok, ok. Pas besoin d’être ‘gnon.”

“Je ne suis pas ‘ _gnon_. C’est même pas un mot.”

“Alors ?”

“Alors quoi ?”

“Je m’ennuie.”

“Et qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ?”

“Discute avec moi.”

“Va discuter avec Prongs.”

“Peux pas.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Lily.”

“Oh.”

“Ouais.”

“Va parler avec Peter, alors.”

“Peux pas.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Snivellus.”

“Sirius !”

“Quoi ?”

“Sois sympa.”

“Ok. Wormtail est parti se goinfrer dans les cuisines.”

“Oh.”

“Donc parlons.”

“De quoi ?”

“Je sais pas. On a qu’à parler des filles.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Parce qu’on n’a jamais vraiment parlé des filles.”

“Bien sûr que si. La nuit dernière on a justement—”

“Non. Je veux dire, toi et moi on n’a jamais réellement parlé des filles. Juste nous. Tu sais, sans Prongs et Wormtail.”

“Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire que Prongs et Wormtail soient là ou pas ?”

“Sais pas. C’est pas pareil que tous les deux tout seuls.”

“De toute façon pourquoi tu veux qu’on en parle seul à seul ?”

“Parce que je te connais depuis une éternité et qu’il y a toujours plein de trucs que je sais pas sur toi. Tu gardes tellement de choses pour toi.”

“Wow. C’était profond Padfoot.”

“La ferme. J’essaie d’être sérieux là. Et ne _pense_ même pas à dire quelque chose.”

“J’en avais pas l’intention. J’allais dire ‘ok.’ Allez, parlons des filles.”

“Combien de filles t'as embrassé?”

“Hein…”

“Allez Moony. Combien ?”

“Toi d’abord.”

“Ok. Deux.”

“Vraiment ? Qui ?”

“Rebecca Abbot et Jill Young.”

“Jill Young avait trois ans de plus que nous !”

“Et alors ?”

“Pourquoi ça ne me choque même pas ?”

“Ton tour. Combien de personne t'as embrassé ?”

“Euh…”

“Allez.”

“Trois filles.”

“Et combien de garçons ?”

“Deux—je veux dire…euh…des garçons ? Très drôle Sirius !”

“Tu rougis.”

“Mais non !”

“Donc…t'as embrassé deux garçons ?”

“J’ai jamais dit ça !”

“Si, tu l’as dit.”

“Non, c’est faux.”

“Oh que si, tu l’as définitivement dit.”

“Laisse tomber, tu veux ? C’est pas drôle.”

“J’ai jamais dit que ça l’était. Je suis juste curieux.”

“…”

“…”

“Est-ce que tu... je veux dire…tu vas…tu sais…être... nan, oublie ça.”

“Dis-moi.”

“Est-ce que tu me détesterais si je l’avais fait ?”

“Fait quoi ?”

“Tu sais…embrasser des garçons.”

“Non.”

“Vraiment ?”

“Vraiment Moony.”

“Oh. Merci.”

“Alors c’est la vérité ?”

“Oui…oui, c’est la vérité.”

“Donc ça fait cinq. T'as embrassé plus de personnes que moi !”

“Quoi ?”

“Moi j’ai embrassé que trois personnes.”

“Tu as dit deux.”

“Non, j’ai dit que j’avais embrassé deux _filles_.”

“Attends—tu veux dire que tu as embrassé un garçon ?”

“Ouais.”

“Qui ?”

“Toi.”

“QUOI ?!”

“Bon, d’accord. Peut-être que ça compte pas vraiment. Je t’ai embrassé pendant que tu dormais.”

“Tu... tu as fait _quoi_?”

“T'es en colère contre moi ?”

“Tu m’as embrassé quand j’étais endormi ?”

“Ben, t'avais l’air… je sais pas… si… que j’ai eu envie de t’embrasser.”

“…”

“Moony ?”

“J’ai l’impression d’avoir été violé.”

“Je _ne_ t’ai _pas_ violé !”

“C’est le même concept. Tu ne m’as rien demandé avant de m’embrasser. Ni même dit quelque chose après.”

“Je suis en train de te le dire là.”

“Et tu as fait ça il y a combien de temps, s’il te plaît ?”

“Troisième année, peut-être… et quatrième… et quelques fois l’année dernière.”

“Tu as fait ça _quatre fois_?”

“Ben, quatre ou cinq…ou dix.”

“J’arrive pas à y croire !”

“Je suis désolé! C’est juste que je savais pas comment tu le prendrais.”

“Mal. Je n’apprécie pas d’être agressé pendant mon sommeil.”

“Mais tu m’as rendu mon baiser.”

“J’étais en train de DORMIR !”

“Et alors ? T'as dit mon nom. Tu l’as _gémi_.”

“…”

“Oh oui, tu l’as _fait_.”

“…”

“Remus ?”

“…”

“Moony ?”

“Je ne veux plus te parler.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Parce que.”

“Pourquoi, parce que ? Moony, regarde-moi. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Remus—ompf…mmm…oh…mmmmmmm…”

“Mmm…”

“Oh, c’est bon. Embrasse-moi encore, là.”

“Ici ?”

“Ah ! Ouais… juste là… oooooo… mmmmm…”

“Grrr…”

“C’était s—ah !—sexy. Qu’est-ce... pourquoi tu rigoles ?”

“Je sais pas. J’y peux rien.”

“Essaie.”

“… peux pas m’arrêter… Oh ! A moins que tu fasses ça.”

“Tu sais quoi ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Tu portes trop de fringues.”

“Vraiment ? J’allais te dire la même chose. Et en tant que préfet, j’ai le pouvoir de te punir pour ça.”

“Mmm… Fais-le, s’il-te-plaît.”

“Pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps avant de faire ça ?”

“J’en ai aucune idée, mais j’ai plus envie d’attendre.”

“Tout à fait d’accord.”

“Tu parles trop.”

“Exact. Moins de blabla, plus de baisers.”

“Mmm…”

“…”

“…”

-end

 


End file.
